


Родственные отношения

by Daisjo



Series: Призрачный император [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Тянем-потянем - вытянули стюардессу!Или продолжение истории о призрачном императоре для Тайсин)
Series: Призрачный император [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Родственные отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



> Будни одной маленькой ситхско-джедайской семьи

Императорам не подобает бегать по дворцовым коридорам. Статус не позволяет. Поэтому если нужно срочно куда-то добраться, Вейдер предпочитал пользоваться преимуществами призрачного состояния. Сосредоточился, представил себе ориентир для выхода – и дал пространству проскользнуть мимо себя, выпуская фигуру в темном доспехе уже в нужной точке. В лазарете.  
В палате суетились двое дроидов и один человек, втолковывали что-то сидящему на койке встрепанному юноше. Тот порывался вскочить – с переменным успехом из-за прилепленных проводов диагноста.  
\- Отец! – разумеется, первым его заметил сын, наиболее чувствительный к возмущениям Силы. – Я не ранен! Скажи им, чтобы отпустили меня уже!  
\- Буип-бип-боуп! – возмутился небольшой шарообразный дроид и облетел вокруг строптивого пациента.  
\- Нет там никакого шокового состояния, и отложенных последствий тоже не проявится! Меня даже не задели ни разу! Разве что подстригли неудачно…  
Ну да. Подстригли. Световым мечом. Пройди клинок чуть ниже – снес бы полголовы. И туника вся в подпалинах, хоть на черном и не видно. Хорошо еще, наследник Империи давно сменил пилотский комбинезон повстанца на более практичную одежду. Со вставками из бронеткани.  
Сила Вейдера растеклась по палате, нахлынула на сына, бдительно ощупывая его: жив? Цел? Точно не пострадал? Нет, всё в порядке.  
\- Я вижу. Идем.  
\- Ваше величество! – да, в дворцовый лазарет Палпатин в свое время подобрал уникальных специалистов. Ведь не боится спорить с ситхом, Императором и призраком в одном лице, на фоновое силовое давление не реагирует, хотя Вейдер еще не собрал воедино опутавшие сына потоки. Если покопаться в досье, наверняка окажется, что врач и к воздействию на разум иммунитет имеет. По крайней мере, двое других специалистов, заполучивших однажды на свою голову счастье работать с ситхами, могли похвастаться как раз таким качеством. – Его высочеству необходима углубленная диагностика. Чрезмерная возбудимость показывает…  
\- Что противников наследнику для полного счастья не хватило, только и всего, - прервал врача Вейдер. – В этом нет нужды. Идем, Люк.  
Сын с облегчением сдернул с головы и шеи провода диагноста и поспешил следом.  
Небольшая комната со строгой отделкой стен принадлежала техническим помещениям СИБ. Здесь стояли несколько терминалов камер наблюдения, висел деактивированный обслуживающий дроид, а на стуле у ближайшего работающего монитора расположился средних лет человек в одежде безопасника. При появлении Императора с наследником он встал, коротко отдал честь и вышел, оставив терминал включенным.  
\- Следует разобрать твои действия, - заговорил Вейдер. Сводная группа боевиков при поддержке двух бывших джедаев, отправленная против его сына, не смогла доставить ему серьезных неприятностей, но защищаться тот мог бы и более грамотно.  
\- Отец! – Люк вскинул голову, впился взглядом в линзы шлема. – Ну и зачем, а?  
На какие-то доли секунды Вейдер почувствовал растерянность. Не мог же он так просто обо всем догадаться?  
\- Тебя, знаешь ли, много кто хочет убить, - ответил он. – И много за что. Начиная с мстящих мне джедаев джедаев и заканчивая остатками Альянса, которые считают тебя предателем и которых ты так жаждешь оставить в этой галактике. На память о бурном прошлом, видимо.  
\- Очень много, - покивал Люк. – И половина из них предпочтет сначала прирезать тебя, а со мной договориться миром. Потому что поделить власть с наивным татуинским фермером, который в свое время еще и за Республику посражаться успел, куда как проще, чем с печально известным черным главкомом. Отец, я знаю, что это ты послал ту группу. Какого хатта?  
Вейдер подавил желание устало выдохнуть через респиратор. И в кого его сын такой… сообразительный? То ли в маму, то ли в Палпатина.  
\- Как догадался? – разбор полетов откладывался до выяснения более важных деталей.  
\- Группа была подобрана с точностью до человека так, чтобы заставить меня защищаться всерьез, но без шанса убить, - начал загибать пальцы Люк. – Охрана слишком задержалась, подошла только через четыре с половиной минуты. Личностей, способных заказать меня членам Ордена, почти нет: большая часть галактики спит и видит, как ты помрешь, а на трон посадишь неопытного сына. А сами джедаи в первую очередь полезли бы устранять тебя, из-за личной неприязни.  
Он с упреком взглянул на Вейдера и добавил:  
\- А еще за углом торчал Гален и следил, чтобы я, не дай Сила, не поранился.  
Вейдер подумал, что апрентису светит внеплановая тренировка по сокрытию в Силе. Потому что, коррибанского Лорда ему в партнеры по саббаку, приказ «проконтролировать ситуацию» не означал, что себя надо непременно дать обнаружить.  
\- Однажды на тебя будут покушаться всерьез, - сказал он вслух. – И лучше, чтобы ты знал, как действовать в таких случаях.  
\- Отец, - взгляд у Люка был упрямым и сердитым. – Возможно, это окажется для тебя сюрпризом, но я уже убивал. Да, не только на истребителе. Да, и джедаев тоже. Попросился в свое время в ученики к одному такому, ну и представился по фамилии… Он, похоже, сильно тебя не любил.  
Вейдер нахмурился под шлемом. Об этом ему не докладывали. Впрочем, в Альянсе у него было не так много лично преданных агентов, чтобы прицепляться к Люку на каждой миссии.  
\- А так только зря людей угробил, - добавил Люк. – Пап, ну вот нафига, а?  
\- Чтобы ты был способен себя защитить, - спокойно ответил Вейдер. – А исполнителей зря жалеешь. Изначально они нацеливались на меня, так что все равно были обречены.  
Лицо Люка на секунду закаменело, потом тот неохотно кивнул. Несмотря на сугубо мертвое состояние Вейдера – а может быть, из-за понимания своей вины в сложившейся ситуации – сын неизменно дергался на любые попытки сторонников демократии, Светлой Стороны и прочих галактических массовиков-затейников устроить Империи насильственную смену правителя. Вейдер считал эту тревогу бессмысленной: мертвого убить не получится, разве что развеять на пару сотен лет, пока призрак не соберется из Силы заново. Но сына это отчего-то не успокаивало.  
\- Чтобы мог себя защитить, - едко хмыкнул Люк. – Суровая ситхская забота. Отец, может, поступим, как нормальная правящая семья? Ты приставишь ко мне охрану, будешь контролировать каждый шаг…  
\- Ты начнешь подсиживать меня в борьбе за трон, подсыпать яду по вторникам, - в тон ему проговорил Вейдер.  
\- А потом со мной скоро свяжется Лея и скажет, что ты втайне желаешь меня убить, - закончил Люк. – Семейная идиллия.  
Додавить повстанцев полностью при Эндоре не получилось. Флот Империи занял систему, при попытке прорвать блокаду пленил большую часть руководства Альянса – но часть личного состава все же избежала общения с СИБ. А главное, небольшая группа, еще во время операции по взрыву Звезды Смерти отправившаяся захватывать генератор защитного поля, так и растворилась в лесах спутника. Как и когда они ухитрились сбежать с планеты, никто так и не понял. Видимо, контрабандист Соло действительно был гениальным пилотом. Теперь Лея мелькала в разных системах Внешнего Кольца и, что особенно радовало Вейдера, не пыталась восстановить Альянс. А вот с Люком связывалась. Осторожно, нечасто и с опаской. Выясняла, отчего же тот выбрал отца, а не борьбу за всеобщее счастье.  
\- Утечки информации не было, - буркнул Вейдер. – Особенно в остатки Альянса. А будет предупреждать – объяснишь. Ваш канал связи достаточно хорошо зашифрован, там явно не обошлось без R2D2 в качестве техподдержки.  
С его точки зрения, Лею давно пора было отловить, взять за шкирку и приволочь в Империю. Тем более, Гален, вернувшись из Альянса после зачистки лидеров, привез образцы генного материала принцессы. Анализ ДНК подтвердил: дочь. Значит, оставлять без заботы нельзя. Даже суровой и ситхской. Люк же был против, говорил, что Лея сама должна сделать выбор: «Вот ты пытался завербовать меня на Беспине, и что?». Вейдер не слишком верил в дипломатические таланты сына, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, Шира так и моталась по галактике, отслеживая путь беглой принцессы. Успеет, если что, выдернуть из неприятностей.  
\- Отец, когда в следующий раз захочешь устроить на меня покушение, подлови на летной тренировке, ладно? – Люк улыбнулся, убирая за ухо опаленную световым мечом прядь волос. – Я как раз буду практически беззащитен.  
\- Будет тебе покушение, - вздохнул Вейдер. – Только не на крестокрыле. Над Корусантом слишком много орбитальных станций.


End file.
